A New Beginning Continued
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: InuYasha and his family are on the run. Trying to live in a world that wants them gone. I now have all the chapters here on this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone tn65loverinuy620jd here again. I know now what am I writing well you'll just to read and find out! And of course I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 1: On the run

The feudal era year 1610

"Hurry mother, father can't hold them off for long."

"Akihiko, we can't just leave him."

"Mother, father told me to get you to safety and I am doing as he wishes."

As mother and son ran for cover, they could hear soldiers all around them. A general or a soldier it made no difference to the two as they hid in a pile of scrubs, called out.

"Hurry men, find the bitch and her son, they must be killed."

Akihiko held his mother tight, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Don't worry mom, I know father will be okay. It takes more than a bunch of puny humans to stop him." Akihiko whispered.

After hours of hiding the soldiers left the area. Akihiko decided it was safe to peek out and check if it was okay to leave.

"Come mother it's safe now."

Akihiko could see the worry in his mother's face, but she gave her son a smile.

"Your father would be proud of you Akihiko."

Akihiko gave his mother another hug before moving on. This was nothing new for the family of three. They were outcast's now and always on the run. As Akihiko and his mother walked. A voice came from above the trees.

"Kagome! Akihiko! Thank karma you're safe."

A flash of silver and red appeared in front of Akihiko.

"Yes father, we're safe I did as you told me."

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome said while running to hug her husband tight. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it this time."

"Keh! Like those puny humans could stop me." InuYasha said hugging his wife just as tight.

"Now what father, we can't stay here."

"No, we can't we need to move far away from here. Some place where no one knows about demons and half-demons."

"InuYasha, there is one place me might be safe." Announced Kagome. "We could try America, there's no way they'd find us there. Of course its not really America yet."

Since Kagome was from the future, she knew all about things that were yet to come. Looking at his family InuYasha decided to agree with Kagome.

The journey was long and hard on Kagome. But with the help of her son and husband the group finally made it to their new home.

As the years past Kagome stayed the same. She aged just as slow as InuYasha, and so did their son Akihiko. Kagome might have been over 500 years old, but she looked like she was only in her thirties. And her son looked to be only sixteen.

But unlike InuYasha, Akihiko didn't look like a half-demon. He looked like his father on the night of the new moon. He had long black hair that came to the middle of his back, and stunning brown eyes. The only time Akihiko looked like a half-demon was in fact on the night of the new moon. When InuYasha turned human. On this night Akihiko had his father's long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs and claws, and of course those cute doggy ears.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her husband's miss fortune. While InuYasha was a helpless human, his son was a strong half-demon. This of course always put InuYasha in a bad mood.

As years past the Tashio family blended in with the new era in America. InuYasha didn't like having a last name, but Kagome told him it was necessary, so he just went along with what she said.

A/N: Okay everyone there it is let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker I write the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Present , 2014

"Come on Hailee! You're going to make us late for class again!"

"Coming sis!"  
'I guess...I'll wear this today.'

"Hailee Myers! Would you just pick something out and put it on. God, you act like you're going on a date. It's just school."

Walking down the stairs I just gave my sister a frown, before sticking my tough out and giving her my classic raspberry.

"Just because you're 22 Ciera, doesn't mean you know everything." Hailee answered back a little sarcastically.

"I know I'm married and you're not sis." Ciera countered.

"What does you being married have to do with what I wear, or how long I take to get ready?"

"Nothing! I just like giving you a hard time." Ciera replied getting into the drivers seat of her car.

'She always has to remind me of everything unlucky that happens to me. She's married, this is her car, she has to drive me everywhere. God some times I wonder how we're ever going to own a spa together someday. Don't get me wrong I love my sister Ciera dearly. After all we do everything together. She even waited till I finished High school, just so we could go to college together. But some times she feels more like my mom than my sister. And I'm only one year younger then her.'

"Hailee, what are you thinking about now?"

"Oh...umm, just school. I heard some other students saying that Mrs. Tashio has something different planned for today."

"You worry to much Hailee. Mrs. Tashio is so sweet. I don't think she has a mean side at all."

"Yeah, well I hear her husband never leaves the house except one night a month. Something strange is going on with that."

"I swear Hailee, you need to worry more about yourself then our teacher's family."

"I guess, after all it's just some stupid rumor. So are you and Dave going out this weekend Ciera?"

Of course he's my husband. Why!?"

"Just wondering."

"Well if you weren't so picky when it comes to men. Maybe you would have a boyfriend by now."

"I can't help you found prince charming before me Ciera. And besides, it seems all the guys I meet only want one thing."

"Yeah and some times your standards are to high. I swear Hailee you need to lighten up. Ever time I set you up on a date, you find something you don't like about the guy. He's to tall, he has a temper, or your famous line he doesn't seem like the right one."

"I'm sorry sis, but I just don't feel...you know, like they were the right ones."

"I swear Hailee you're on your own."

"So what do you think this big surprise is going to be in class today Ciera?"

"I'm not sure, but Mrs. Tashio said that we should all be ready for something like a big exam. I think one of the other students had talked to her and from what I hear. This exam is hands on."

"Oh no! You don't think!"

"What do think it means Hailee!?"

"That we're going to have to give a massage."

"You got it Hailee!"

'Can this day get any better?'

"What are you thinking about now Hailee?"

"How my life can't possibly get any worse."

In class:

"Welcome class and good morning." Announced Mrs. Tashio.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tashio."

"Today class we will do some hands on material. Which means each of you will have a person that you give a massage to. I was able to find a few people outside of class to help with this. And I also asked me son if he could help out."

After Mrs. Tashio waved her son into the classroom. She introduced him.

"Okay class this is my son Akihiko."

"Hello Akihiko." The whole class said at the same time.

"Oh..my...god Ciera...!"

"What's wrong Hailee?"

"Look at him!"

"Yeah what about him Hailee?"

"What do mean, what about him? Don't you think he's cute?!"

"Um..yeah... Hailee did you forget that I'm happily married."

"No! But Akihiko...he's...he's soooo cute!"

"Well maybe if you're lucky, you'll be the one to give him a massage. Just remember no dirty thought!"

"Ciera! You know me better than that. Besides, with my luck he probably already has a girl. Or he'll run to one of the other sexy girls in the class."

"I don't know Hailee, he is kinda looking at you."

"HE IS! Oh shit..what do I do? I can't give the teachers son a massage! I'll fail for sure."

"Hailee! Just calm down."

"How do I calm down sis, I'll fail for sure, I'll be to nervous."

"Come on Hailee, if Akihiko is anything like his mother. I'm sure he very nice."

"That's easy for you to say Ciera."

"Okay class, everyone pick a partner. When you get one use these mats to lay on." Announced Mrs. Tashio.

"Come on Hailee go get Akihiko, before some other girl does!"

"No...I..think I'll wait..."

"Have it your way sis."

As I watched my sister leave, I just couldn't help but wonder why I was so attracted to Akihiko. 'He's probably like all the other guys out there, only after one thing.'

I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder to see who the hand belonged to, my heart stopped!

'Oh...my...god...' I thought to myself.

There standing behind me was Akihiko.

"H..hi..Akihiko..." For so reason my brain and my mouth didn't want to work.

"Hi! I didn't know if you had a partner yet or not." Akihiko asked me.

His voice was so calm and almost breathtaking. Like he had no fear of anything.

"No...I was just...waiting. I figured I'd just...um...see who was left and..."

"It's okay, you don't have to be so worried about having the teacher's son for a partner. By the way what's your name?"

"Ha..Hailee.."

"Well Hailee let's go see what you can do!"

Taking my hand Akihiko pulled me to back of the room. While my mind kept saying oh my god what do I do now. Bang! The next thing I knew Akihiko took off his shirt.

'God is he ever sexy! There is no way I'm going to be able to give Akihiko a massage.' I thought to myself with my mouth hanging open.

"Come on Hailee, I know you can do this. After all I can tell you're not like all those other girls."

After I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat. I got down on my knees, and put my hands on his shoulders.

'I just need to clear my head, maybe this could be my chance. After all Akihiko does seem nice. Who am I kidding! How on earth would I get a date with such a good looking guy like Akihiko.'

I was suddenly brought out my thoughts. When Akihiko started asking me questions.

"So Hailee, you and Ciera are sisters right?"

"Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just thought I'd ask. You two seem close. So I figured you were either sisters or best friends."

"Well me and Ciera used to be close... But since her and Dave got married. I spend a lot of time alone."

"So I guess that means you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Um...no Akihiko, I don't have any luck with guys."

Pause

"So would you like to go out some time Hailee?"

'I can't believe this! Akihiko actually asked me out! This has to be a dream.'

"I guess, my sister's going out of town this weekend. So we could go out over the weekend."

"That's great Hailee! But I hope you don't mind walking cause...well..."

"No Akihiko, that's fine. Besides I'm used to walking. I don't drive either."

"Oh, okay then. How about a movie?"

"I'm sorry Akihiko, but I'm more of a walk in the park, and watch the sunset kind of girl."

"Really! I like to watch the sunset too."

"So what day would you like to go Akihiko?"

"How about...Friday night?"

"Sounds great!"

It was shortly after Akihiko and I finished our date plans that Mrs. Tashio called. "Times up!"  
Akihiko quickly got to his feet. Then offered me a hand up.

"Thanks for the massage Hailee."

"Oh no...I..forgot to..."

Akihiko must have seen the panic in my eyes, but then how could he miss it. After all he was looking right at me.

"Haha, it's okay Hailee. Besides I'm sure you'll get another chance. I'll just tell mom what happened."

After giving me a wave goodbye. Akihiko went to the front of the class to talk to his mom.

"So Hailee, how did it go!?"

"Ahh! Ciera, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry but, it just looked like you and Akihiko had a little something going on."

"Well if you must know Ciera, he asked me out this Friday night."

"See! I told you he liked you."

"I don't know Ciera, it just feels like... I don't know. Part of me to like him and enjoy the date. And another part me is saying he's only after one thing."

"Well just go and see what happens, it can't hurt to go out on one date Hailee."

"No, you're right Ciera it can't."

"So did he like the massage you gave him?"

"I...um...never got a chance. I guess all the talk about going out. I just forgot."

"I swear Hailee you can be so hopeless."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Okay everyone tn65loverinuy620jd here. I just wanted to say sorry that the story hasn't been exciting yet. And believe me it will get better. And yes InuYasha and Kagome will also be in the story more. So just bare with me, and please enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: The Date

"YOU WHAT! Are you crazy Akihiko?"

"It's just one date dad. Why can't I ever go out with a girl?"

InuYasha only growled at his son.

"Besides Hailee seems different. I feel like we have a connection." Akihiko told his father, as he started thinking back to earlier that day in class. 'Why do I feel like we belong together?'

Akihiko's thoughts were interrupted when his father growled out his next question.

"And just how much do you know about this Hailee girl?"

"That's why it's called a date InuYasha." Kagome said giggling at her husband and son fighting over Akihiko going out on a date.

"Feh! We never went on any dates Kagome."

"I guess not InuYasha. You were to busy with the jewel shards and Kikyo." Kagome said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well I'm going, whether you like it or not dad. You can't expect me to spend my whole life alone."

"He's right InuYasha. He is of age."

"Keh! Way beyond age. I'm over 400 hundred years old dad. I bet you and mom were mated by the time you were 100."

"No we weren't, and don't even think about mating any female. You here me boy!"

"Okay InuYasha enough." Kagome said pushing Akihiko and InuYasha apart. Since their little argument had them nose to nose.

"Akihiko go to your room. I will talk to you in a minute. As for you InuYasha! I think it's time we talk too."

"Woman! I'm not talking about this, there's no way in hell I'm letting him go on any date! We have been living with no problems for more then 300 years. And now Akihiko wants to risk it by dating some girl."

"InuYasha, you knew this day would come. And if Akihiko wants to go out let him. As long as no one knows about the new moon, he will be fine. And he can't mate with a girl unless it's the night of the new moon. So there's nothing to worry about right now."

"Keh! Whatever Kagome. This never would have happened if you wouldn't have taken him along with you to that class of yours."

Kagome gave InuYasha a hard stare before she countered his words. "He needs to get out once in awhile. Even you go out one night a month. Akihiko needs a life outside of the house once in awhile. So just let him go."

InuYasha just "keh!" And walked away.

Giving a heavy sigh Kagome hoped to have a better talk with her son.

"Stupid dad! He always thinks he knows everything. Here I am stuck in a house most of my life, just hiding. God I'm so tired if this life!"

Akihiko yelled and throw a book at his closed bedroom door. Kagome waited for a minute before knocking on the door and entering.

"Akihiko I really wish you wouldn't let your father get to you like this. He's only trying to protect us, you know that."

"I know mom, but...he makes me so mad. All I want is to have a friend." Akihiko said sitting down on his bed.

"I know this is hard on you son, and believe me I hate to see you lonely." Kagome said sitting down next to her son. "Just try to see things as your father does. Believe me this hurts him to see you upset too. This wasn't the life he wanted for you."

"I know mom, and I'll try to see things his way."

Nothing more was said about the date after that night. Akihiko avoided his father the rest of the week. But before Akihiko walked out the front door for the date. His father met him there at the door. A growl was coming from InuYasha, saying he meant business.

"I'm telling you right now Akihiko, there will be NO second date. And that's final!"

Akihiko only gave his father a cold look before walking out the door and passed his angry father.

"And who says there won't be a second date!? If me and Hailee have a good time, I'll ask her out again. YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FATHER!" Akihiko yelled back to his father, once he was out the door.

Hearing her son yelling. Kagome quickly ran into the room. "InuYasha, what is going on in here?"

Kagome could tell InuYasha was beyond angry. Partly because from InuYasha growling and her mating mark. Mates could always feel the other's mates emotions. Especially if they were strong emotions.

"It's our damn son! I told him this is the last date he'll ever go on."

"InuYasha, you know you can't do that. Besides you'll only push him away more by doing so."

"I don't care Kagome! Our lives depends on us keeping ourselves hidden."

Sighing InuYasha started to calm down some before he continued. "I know he's lonely Kagome. And I know how it feels but..."

"But nothing InuYasha. Akihiko deserve to have happiness sometime in his life. Who knows maybe Hailee is his true mate? You always told me, you felt like I belonged to you InuYasha."

"I know Kagome... I just hope he doesn't mess up."

Seeing the lost look in InuYasha's eyes Kagome approached him. Wrapping her arms around him for a strong embrace. "He'll be fine InuYasha, just relax and we can enjoy our alone time. You see InuYasha there is something good about Akihiko going out."

"Oh and what would that be Kagome?" InuYasha asked his voice getting a little playful as he gave her a small grin.

"We are the house to ourselves for at least 2 hours." Kagome said before kissing his neck.

"Damn woman! When did you become so needy!?"

"Well it has been along time since we had time all alone!" Kagome said while playing with one of InuYasha's ears. "And you know you like it when I call out your name when we do it."

"Damn you woman! You know I do." InuYasha said before picking Kagome up bridal style.

Two jumps and they were up the stairs. After that Kagome found herself laying on the bed. And InuYasha on his hands and knees on either side of her. They just looked into each others eyes. Before InuYasha claimed her lips and started working her shirt off. As he kissed and nipped his way to her mating mark between her neck and shoulder. As soon as InuYasha kissed her mark, Kagome called out his name along with a small m.o.a.n. When InuYasha herd his name a smile came to his face.

"You're right Kagome I have miss this part of making love."

The passion in InuYasha voice was intense and Kagome knew he truly missed her calling his name during sex. It always caused his demon blood to surface some. Making him a little wilder, and damn was it ever the best time for making love.

Akihiko stood quietly at Hailee's door. Letting out a breath of air before he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!"He heard Hailee call from the other side of the door.

As Hailee slowly opened the door she couldn't help but smile when she saw Akihiko. He looked so handsome dressed in black button shirt and blue jeans. "Here Hailee I picked this for you." Akihiko said holding out a flower.

Hailee was speechless. No good looking guy ever gave her a flower. At least none that she went with.

"Akihiko! It's so good to see you again. And how did you know lilies are my favorite flowers?"

Akihiko smiled at Hailee and said. "Because you remind me of a lilly."

Hailee's cheeks suddenly turned red when Akihiko finished say that she smelled and looked as lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay I know people are reading this so please, oh please review. And if begging doesn't work maybe this will. If I get up to 8 reviews give you all a lemon in the next chapter. So please review!

Chapter 4 : What is love?

Akihiko's walk home was faster than he liked. He really didn't want to face his father yet. After all he didn't leave the house on good terms. Giving a heavy sigh, Akihiko continued his walk home. But for some reason he felt more alive, and actually. Happy! He had such a wonderful time with Hailee. The afternoon couldn't come fast enough, for their coffee date.

'Is this how it feels to love someone?' Akihiko thought as he neared his home. 'I wish I could talk to dad about this, but mom might be a better choice.'

Slowly Akihiko turned the door knob, being as quiet as he could. He really didn't want to face his father right now. But when he opened the door, the house seemed almost empty. Only a small lamp was on in the family room.

'They must have went to bed early.' Akihiko thought walking through the kitchen to the stairway. So Akihiko decided to head to bed as well.

But Akihiko's emotions wouldn't let him sleep. His mind kept going back to Hailee. Was he really in love with her? Why did he feel so attracted to her? 'Could she really be my true mate?' Akihiko tried to clear his mind of all these thoughts, but it was no use.

And Hailee wasn't doing much better. She wanted to call her sister so badly it hurt. But knew she couldn't. Ciera and Dave were at the movies, so she couldn't call her now. And when Ciera and Dave got home, more than likely they were going to rock the bed!

A dirty thought came to Hailee. 'I wonder what Akihiko might be like in bed?' A blush came to Hailee's cheeks. "I'm starting to think like all those men that only want one thing." *sigh*  
After a cold shower Hailee made her way to bed. Hailee hoped sleep would clear her mind.

But her mind couldn't settle, and her dreams were about Akihiko. Just sitting under the tree in the park, just enjoying themselves.

While Hailee's dreams were peaceful, Akihiko's were not. This time instead of him and his parents running for their lives. Now it was him and Hailee. And unlike so many years ago, gun fire rang out. Akihiko looked back in horror only to see his love fall to the ground.

"HAILEE!" Akihiko cried out, running back to her. Just as he made back to Hailee, Akihiko felt dozens of bullets hit him. Falling next to his beloved, he pulled her limp body close. Blood was everywhere. A voice came to him. Causing Akihiko to sit straight up in bed, sweat rolled down his face. And his heart was racing.

Looking over at his clock the time was 6:00 am.  
Rising from his bed, Akihiko went to the bathroom. Turning on the cold water to splash some on his face. Akihiko didn't notice his father enter the bathroom.

InuYasha knew something was wrong. He could smell his son's fear. "Bad dream son?" InuYasha asked walking up to his son.

"Y-Yeah...dad, but I'd rather not talk about it."

InuYasha just shook his head and laughed. "So how was your date thing you went on?"

Akihiko didn't know what to say, he was hoping to talk to his mom first. "It was great dad, Hailee is really special. Like a totally different person you know." InuYasha didn't know what to say. He knew that feeling, he felt the same way when Kagome and him started traveling together. It might have been hundreds of years ago. When they were looking for shards of the Shikon jewel. But to InuYasha the memory felt like yesterday.

"Just be careful son, you know we can't let our guard down."

"I know dad, but... I...decided. Hailee is definitely something special to me."

A small growl came from InuYasha at Akihiko's words. "I told you no more dating her. You had your fun, now it's over."

"And just what are you going to do dad? You can't stop me!" Akihiko yelled back.

InuYasha just chuckled before continuing. "Really, did you forget who's the strongest right now."

Even though Akihiko was human, InuYasha could hear a strong growl coming from Akihiko. Along with a flash of red in his eyes.

Hearing the two fighting. Kagome quickly came running into the room, trying to make peace. "InuYasha, Akihiko, enough of this." Kagome also saw the red in Akihiko's eyes.

When Kagome saw he son's eyes, she quickly took InuYasha by the hand, leading him away from Akihiko. Both parents knew something was different about Akihiko.

"InuYasha, what did you do?" Kagome asked placing her hands around InuYasha's right arm.

"He got mad when I told him he couldn't go out with that girl again."

"What do you think is causing it?"

InuYasha didn't really know himself. But he had an idea. "He loves this girl, and with the new moon only two days away. His demon blood is getting stronger. Maybe even trying to protect this girl."

Kagome gasp! "You don't think his demon blood will fully take over?"

"It's hard to say. Akihiko is a lot different than me. It's hard to say what might trigger his blood." Their conversation ended when Akihiko door slammed shut. Kagome gave a heavy sigh before leaving InuYasha's side to go talk with her son. But InuYasha went and stood in her way.

"InuYasha!?"

"It's okay Kagome, I'll talk to him. He's my son too."

Kagome gave InuYasha a worried look. "Please don't be to hard on him, after all you can't blame him for falling in love."

InuYasha pulled Kagome tight against him before telling her that he was only going to calm Akihiko down. "I just need to get some answers from him Kagome." InuYasha said before letting his wife go.

InuYasha went to his son's room knocking twice before entering.

"What do you want!?" Akihiko growled out.

Taking a seat next to Akihiko on the bed, InuYasha started talking. "Look Akihiko, I know you think I'm only trying to control your life. But I'm not. You see son I never told you this, but before I met your mom. I thought I knew what love was."

Akihiko looked at his father with confused eyes. "What is love dad?"

InuYasha lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Her name was Kikyo, she was the first woman I ever took an interest in. I truly believed I loved her. But we were tricked by an evil demon. We both thought we betrayed each other. The more I think about if we truly loved each other why were we so easily fooled."

"So how did you and mom meet?"

InuYasha smiled up at his son. "In away your mom found me. And she showed me that no matter what she truly loved me as I am, and would stand by me."

"So how did you know you loved her dad?"

"Well Akihiko, it took me a long time to get my head out of my a.s.s. It wasn't until I almost lost your mother that I woke up."

Akihiko saw a small tear go down his father's cheek. He couldn't believe it, his father never shed tears. "Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine son. Just some bad memories."

Akihiko and InuYasha were quiet for awhile before Akihiko spoke. "I'm sorry dad, I never knew."

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder InuYasha replied. "It's Okay son, just be careful that's all I ask."

Akihiko nodded that he understood. "So I guess...I better get ready. I told Hailee I'd meet her for coffee this morning."

Akihiko was expecting his father to explode. But InuYasha only gave his son a smile. "Just remember to keep your cool, it's getting close to the new moon. And for some reason your demon blood is getting stronger."

Akihiko thought for a minute before telling his dad about his dream. It was then InuYasha understood. Akihiko's demon side was trying to take Hailee as it's mate. Akihiko's demon blood was definitely different from his father.

"Akihiko, you need to stay away from Hailee after tonight. I fear your demon side is more than worried about this girl's safety. I think it's interested in mating her before you or her are even ready."

"But why now dad?"

"It's hard to say, you never really took an interest in going out with a girl before son."

Akihiko sighed. "Don't worry dad I'll stay away from Hailee until the new moon is over."

InuYasha was proud of his son, and himself. He managed to talk to his son with out causing a fight. InuYasha left Akihiko's room, and headed to the kitchen to find Kagome.

If Akihiko was leaving for breakfast with Hailee, maybe he could get a little extra for breakfast! 'At least one good thing came from Akihiko's dating.' InuYasha thought with a chuckle. 'Me and Kagome can enjoy our sex life again.'  
May 2Hey I'm back home  
May 2Finding his lovely wife standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. He walked up to her giving her a strong embrace. Kagome left his name out with a gasp. "InuYasha!"

When his lips found her mating mark she almost melted. A shiver went up her spine as she leaned back into his broad chest. "In...u...ya...sha... Akihiko is home. We shouldn't..." But his lips cut her off.

When InuYasha broke the kiss, he simply stared into her beautiful eyes. Kagome could tell something was different, by the look in his eyes. There was a love shining through them that she hadn't seen in years. "InuYasha, what is it?"

Cupping her cheek in his hand InuYasha only said. "I love you my beautiful Kagome."

A slight blush came to her cheeks. There was just something about the way he said those words. And the look in his eyes that just melted her heart. "Oh InuYasha, you know I love you to my handsome hanyou."

Neither one notice there son watching them. They both were to occupied in each other. Akihiko just watched hoping some day he to could have this much love for. "Hailee!" Akihiko thought. 'I need to get moving or I'll be late.' Grabbing his coat and calling out a good-bye to his parents Akihiko was gone in a flash.

Kagome didn't have a chance before she knew it InuYasha had turned off the stove. And had her bridal style in his arms, running up the stairs.

Kagome had her arms wrapped around InuYasha neck, giggling as he jumped up the stairs. Kagome continued to giggle as InuYasha laid her down on the bed. "What's so funny woman?"

Kagome placed a kiss on InuYasha's lips before continuing. "We're acting like a pair of rabbits."

InuYasha just stared at her like she was crazy. "Kagome, I'm part dog demon, how the hell can we be doing it like rabbits?"

Kagome laughed at his comment. "It's a figure of speech InuYasha, more of a saying. But if you prefer I can say like dogs."

This time InuYasha laughed. "If that's the way you want it. Get on your hands and knees my love." InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

As Akihiko ran down the street to the coffee shop. His mind went back to the conversation he had with his father. 'So dad also thought he found he true love the first time he met this Kikyo woman. Only to be turned against each other. But in away there wasn't really any trust in the relationship, or was there?'

Akihiko was only making matters worse. 'Was true love really that difficult to find?' Akihiko was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call his name. Looking up he saw Hailee calling his name and waving her hand in the air.

"Akihiko, there you are! I was starting to worry something happened to you." Hailee said running up to Akihiko and throwing her arms around his neck. Akihiko wasted no time putting his arms around Hailee, giving her a strong embrace.

His thoughts from before totally erased from his mind. No matter what, Hailee just seemed right to him. Maybe it was like his father said. Maybe it was just his demon blood talking since it was so close to the new moon.

Either way after that nightmare, he just needed to hold her. Their embrace was longer than they thought neither really wanting to move. It was Hailee that spoke first. "I take it you missed me? After all this is only our second date and we're acting like we've been together a month!"

Akihiko laughed at Hailee's little joke. "Of course I missed you Hailee. You just...feel right... It's almost like...I don't know.."

"Like part of you is missing." Hailee said placing a hand on Akihiko's cheek.

Placing his hand over her's, Akihiko quietly said. "Yeah!"

"Well I see you two have definitely hit it off!" Ciera said scaring Akihiko and Hailee half to death. Once Hailee caught her breathe she replied. "God sis, must you!"

Ciera only shrugged her shoulders. Akihiko gave a small chuck at the two sisters. "It's no big deal Hailee." Akihiko said taking Hailee's hand and leading them into the coffee shop.

When they were seated, Hailee introduced Akihiko to Ciera. Even though they already met during school. While they waited for their breakfast, Ciera started talking about the movie her and Dave saw last night. But when she stopped talking and looked over at Hailee and Akihiko. She found them staring into each other's eyes.

"Hailee, Hailee, HAILEE!"

"WHAT!"

Both sisters were quiet for a minute. Before Ciera stood to leave. "Well Hailee, since you have your man now. I can see I'm not needed."

"Wait! Ciera I'm sorry." Hailee said getting up to stop her sister.

"I'll talk to you later Hailee. I'm late for work anyway."

Hailee knew that was a lie, but let it go. Akihiko didn't know what to do. He felt bad for getting in the way of Hailee's relationship with her sister.  
"I'm sorry Hailee. I didn't mean to cause problems between you two."

Turning back to Akihiko, Hailee only smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for Akihiko. I guess sis isn't used to me dating, she'll cool down." Hailee said sitting back down next Akihiko.

"So what are you planning on doing today Akihiko?"

Hailee's question had Akihiko thinking hard. What was he going to do today? He never really did anything. "Nothing really Hailee, probably help mom with a few things. What about you Hailee?"

Hailee thought for a second before answering. "Well if it's okay with you, can I just hang out with you?"

Now Akihiko was in trouble. He couldn't bring Hailee home, not when your dad is a half-demon. And Akihiko really did want to spend time with Hailee. So he tried something different. "Well how about your place? I think my parents want the house to themselves today."

Hailee agreed it might be better too. After all she only knew Akihiko's mother. She heard strange things about Akihiko's father. Which since she got to know Akihiko. Knew they couldn't be true. But Hailee knew she would feel better in her own home.

"Sure Akihiko, we can do that. Besides I think you'll love my little apartment." Akihiko smiled at Hailee. As their breakfast finally arrived. Akihiko watched Hailee from across the table. Thinking of how he could ask his father if Hailee could visit his house some day soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The New Moon!

Akihiko was starting to lose it! It was the night of the new moon. And the third day in a row since he last saw Hailee. He hated that he had to lie to her. After they spent the whole day at her apartment. Talking more about each other's likes and dislikes, they soon found themselves falling more in love. They ended the day sharing a long passionate kiss, followed by an I love. But how do you live with yourself knowing you just lied to the one you truly love you. And the disappointment in Hailee's eyes when he told her he was going out of town for the rest of the week. That his parents wanted him to go with them to visit relatives really broke his heart. Well at least he could call her, so he would be able to know she was okay.

Akihiko could feel his demonic powers returning as the sun set. But they seemed stronger than before. And when the sun finally set, Akihiko looked down to see his claws were longer than before. Looking into a mirror on the wall he notice his eyes were turning red and strange purple marks appeared on the sides of his cheeks. "W-What's going on?"

Akihiko heard a knock at his bedroom door and his father's voice. "Akihiko, can I come in?"

Opening the door for his father. Akihiko stood back and waited for his father to enter. "How are you doing son?" InuYasha asked. Akihiko thought his father would be more shocked at his new appearance. But InuYasha only rested a hand on Akihiko's shoulder.

"Your demonic powers are stronger this time, huh son."

"Y-Yeah dad...and...I...I'm kinda scared. I feel like I'm starting to lose it. My heart aches for...for..."

"Blood?"

"N-No dad,For Hailee. I just want to see her, I feel like she keeps me..."

"From losing control, I know son. Your mother helped me more than once to over come my full-demon. But here try this." InuYasha gently placed an old rust sword into Akihiko's hand. "What is this dad?"

"That my son is Tessiaga, it was your grandfather's sword. As well as mine, but you need it more now. It will help seal away your demonic powers that are trying to take over. At least it did for me."

"I can't take your sword dad, you need it more than I do. I'm only like this one night a month."

"No son, I fear you need it more. Besides son, I can see it's working."

Akihiko knew his father was right. As soon as he touched the Tessiaga he started to feel like his old self. "Thank you dad, you're right I do feel a little better."

"Keh! Told you. Now don't just let it lay around. Here use this and tie it to your waist." InuYasha handed Akihiko an old belt to use. And once Tessiaga was in place. InuYasha told his son to never part with it.

After giving Akihiko a pat on the back. InuYasha left his son to his thoughts. Slowly InuYasha made his way down the stairs. Kagome was working on some school papers, as he entered the room.

"So, how's he doing InuYasha?" Kagome asked never taking her eyes off her work. But when InuYasha didn't answer she looked up. "InuYasha!? What's wrong?"

InuYasha gave a heavy sigh. "Akihiko was starting to transform."

"Yeah, doesn't he transform every new moon InuYasha?"

"He was turning full-demon Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out. Catching Kagome off guard.

"I-InuYasha, I'm sorry, I didn't expect him to..."

"Yeah well, he did Kagome. He fell in love, and now...now I don't know what to do!"

Getting up from her spot at the table. Kagome went to embrace her now human husband. "You let him handle this InuYasha, that's what you do. Akihiko is not a child anymore InuYasha. He needs to find a place in this world, a family of his own."

InuYasha pulled away from her embrace, heading for his favorite chair. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. She felt lost as well, what were they supposed to do? Should they tell Hailee, or keep this a secret from her. No one believed in good demons, plus what would Hailee do if she knew the truth? Would she run or stay by Akihiko's side?

And then there was Akihiko. What would happen if Hailee did leave, would his demon side truly take over just to claim her? Kagome's eyes started to burn, as she stood there feeling all alone.

"Kagome, please don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just worried. I'm worried that Akihiko will get caught, and then what?"

"I don't know InuYasha, I just don't know." Kagome said sitting down on InuYasha's lap. Resting her head on his shoulder, she started to cry. "Shh Kagome, no tears you know I hate when you cry." Holding her close InuYasha gave Kagome a kiss, and gently wiped her tears away.

As for Hailee, well let's just say things were about to get interesting. Luckily she was able to keep her mind busy with work. The bad part, she was working the night shift. For Hailee working part-time at the mini-mart was helping her make enough money on the side. But she hated it, and when midnight rolled around. She would be alone, and sure enough that's what time it was. "See you later Hailee!" Kevin called before walking out the store door. Hailee just waved him off, then started filling the empty cigarette shelves.

As she worked her mind slowly started to think about Akihiko. 'I hope he's having more fun tonight Than I am.' Hailee thought. Her mind started going back to their kiss, their first kiss! A blush came to her cheeks. Right before the little bell above the mini-mart door rang. Two teenage boys walked in both wearing masks to cover their faces.

"Can I help you?" Hailee asked turning around from the cigarette self she was stocking. When Hailee saw the two teens she froze.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. And I hope this chapter isn't to sad. But please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 6: Protector!

Akihiko was restless, something wasn't right. And when the clock in the family room struck twelve, he started pacing the floor. Of course InuYasha never slept on the night of the new moon. So of course he was up along with his son.

"Why don't you just call her son? Maybe that will help you relax once you know she's okay."

"I don't know dad, what if talking to Hailee makes things worse?"

Standing up from his chair, InuYasha approached his son. *Sigh* "Akihiko would you feel better if I talked to Hailee?"

"Y-You would actually do that for me dad!?"

Giving his son a smile, InuYasha then handed Akihiko his cell phone. "Just dial the damn phone Akihiko, I'll handle the rest."

As much as Akihiko wanted to talk to Hailee himself, he would be satisfied just knowing she was okay. Plus he's dad seemed like he wanted to talk to Hailee. But he wasn't quite sure why.

But sadly the phone continued to ring with no answer. It was when the fifth ring ended, a strange voice answered the phone. InuYasha gave Akihiko a confused look, before handing his son the phone. As the voice on the other end of the phone spoke. A growl started to form in Akihiko's throat. And before InuYasha could stop his son, the front door was slammed open.

Never in his life had Akihiko been out on a new moon night. But after hearing what the guy on the other end of the phone said, now had his blood boiling! "I'm coming Hailee, just hang on." Akihiko said as he kept to the shadows and jumped from the roof tops.

The pain in Hailee's right arm was intense. After the two teens fired a few random shots, which one stray bullet manage to hit Hailee's right arm. The two teens showed no mercy as they tied her hands tightly behind her back. Before stealing all the cash from the register, and Hailee's cell phone. Once they got what they came for, both robbers were gone.

Tears rolled down Hailee's cheeks, as she remembered everything that just happened. Her happy thoughts of Akihiko shattered by gun fire. And the fear of never seeing him again plagued her mind. Everything happened so fast. And as Hailee cried to herself, she had no idea the one she longed for was fast approaching.

Akihiko would not have smelled Hailee's blood or tears if not for this night. When Akihiko found Hailee's apartment empty, and everthing in place. He decided to check the mini-mart where she worked. Akihiko was only halfway there when Hailee's scent hit him. Landing on the roof top of his destination, he made sure no one was around. "Good no cops yet." Akihiko said to himself before quickly entering the store.

Once inside the smell of blood and tears was stronger. And when Akihiko found the scent coming from behind the counter he wasted no time getting there. The sight before him caused a small gasp to leave him. There was his love hands tied and her mouth taped. The fear and pain in her eyes hurt him the most. Akihiko tried to remove the tape from her mouth, but she moved away.

"Shh, it's okay...I won't hurt you." Akihiko quietly told her. But Hailee moved from his reach again when he tried to once again help her. Akihiko didn't know what to do? Blood was still lightly dropping from her wounded arm. He knew she needed medical attention, plus he knew the cops might soon show up. Akihiko's inner demon was screaming at him to just take Hailee, but the Tessiaga was working. Once more Akihiko moved to remove the tape and this time he kept his golden eyes glued to her blue eyes.

For some reason Hailee found herself looking deep into his eyes, almost like she knew this person/beast in front of her. But there was no way she knew him, and when Akihiko removed the tape Hailee's words cut deeper than any knife could.

"Y-You..s-stay away...y-you monster! D-Don't you dare t-touch me."

But Akihiko wasn't giving up, as much as her words hurt. He wasn't leaving her like this. "No!" Akihiko said while shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you like this you need help. Please just trust me."

Hailee didn't know why but she felt she knew this voice, but from where? It wasn't Akihiko's voice, his wasn't as deep. Feeling like she had no other choice at the moment, she decided to stay still. Akihiko quickly untied her before helping her stand.

"Who are you?" Hailee asked still a little shaken.

"I can't tell you, but know that I'm not going to hurt you. And that I'll always protect you." Akihiko said as he lightly brushed a tear from her cheek. "Come on let's get you to the hospital for that arm." Gently Akihiko picked her up bridal style, being extra careful of her arm.

Neither said a word as they made their way to the hospital. But Akihiko could smell Hailee's fear. He so desperately wanted to just tell her everything, but knew he couldn't.

Once they arrived at the hospital entrance, Akihiko carefully set Hailee down. "This is as far as I can go. Do you think you'll be okay?"

Shaking her head 'yes!' Hailee quickly left Akihiko and entered the hospital. Never saying a word of thanks to him. As Akihiko watched Hailee walk through the sliding doors. He felt his eyes burn. 'I love you Hailee, and no matter how hard this hurts right now. I know we can get through this.' Akihiko thought as he slowly turned and left, hoping this terrible night would end fast!

Kagome and InuYasha waited for Akihiko return. Kagome set in InuYasha's lap as he held her tight. As soon as Akihiko left, InuYasha went to tell Kagome what happened. And now they simply waited. Kagome's eyes were half closed as her head laid against InuYasha's shoulder.

The sound of the front opening caused Kagome slightly sit up. Akihiko quietly entered the house. And seeing his parents sitting together, made him feel uneasy. Akihiko started to walk past the family room, heading straight for the stairs. He didn't feel like talking right now. But his father's voice stopped him.

"So what happened Akihiko? Did you find Hailee?"

The room fell quiet after InuYasha spoke. And when Kagome was about to speak, Akihiko's temper flared. Even with Tessiaga by his side. His eyes flashed red, as his demon blood raged. "She thinks I'm a monster, I tried to help her. And she could only call me a monster! I hate this life, I hate everything about this body. Why do I have to be a...a freak!"

*Pause*

InuYasha knew something bad must have happened. The blood on Akihiko's T-shirt was a dead give away. "Akihiko, tell me what happened? Tell me why there's blood on your shirt?"

Akihiko gave a heavy sigh before answering his father's question. His fists were held tightly at his sides, blood started to run down his fingers as his claws pierced the palms of his hands. "They...they shot her dad, someone shot Hailee. It's not life threatening, but when I tried to help her...I'm sorry dad I had no choice she needed my help."

Akihiko lowered his head when his father stood, crossing his arms before he spoke. "So you left Hailee see you? And what may I ask do you plan to do now son!?"

"I-I...don't know dad." Was all Akihiko said before he quickly ran up the stairs.

Kagome knew this time she needed to talk to her son. Coming to stand next to InuYasha she said. "I'll handle it this time InuYasha, I think this one should be handled by a mother's caring words."

Giving Kagome kiss to her lips, he simply told her he was heading to their bedroom if she needed any help. Kagome only nodded her understanding before leaving her husband's side.

Kagome made her way up the stairs, and once she came to Akihiko's door, she knocked twice before entering.

"Akihiko, can we talk?" Kagome asked walking up to her son. Akihiko was once again sitting on his bed, his face was in his hands. Slowly he looked up at his mother who was now sitting next to him. "So do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" Kagome asked while taking one of Akihiko's hands.

Akihiko gave a heavy sigh before he answered his mother. "Someone must have robbed the store before I got there. When I found Hailee behind the counter, they had her tied up. Her right arm was shot, it was still bleeding so I knew she needed help." Kagome felt Akihiko squeeze her hand before he continued. "When I tried to remove the tape around her mouth...she tried to get away from me. Once I managed to get the tape off...she... Mom she was scarred of me, and the worst part. She called me a...a monster!"

Kagome could tell Akihiko was devastated by Hailee's words, but Kagome also knew what Hailee was feeling. Releasing Akihiko's hand Kagome then pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh son, I'm so sorry. But I understand how Hailee feels. Try seeing things through her eyes. She was scared and not just because of your appearance. Look at what she just went through. And also son I remember how scared I was the first time I met your father. True he was sleeping, but when he woke up! Not a pretty sight."

Akihiko was starting to understand what his mom was saying. He was mostly looking at things as if there was no hope for him and Hailee ever being together.

"When the sun comes up and you transform back to a human. Go see Hailee, I'm sure she's dying to have you hold her again."

"I know mom, but how will we ever truly be together?"

Kagome only smiled at her son, before explaining her life many, many years ago. After hearing about his mother and father's battles to stay alive. Akihiko started to relax, after all his parents were proof that love always finds away.

Kagome finished telling her stories of long ago and then gave her son a motherly kiss on the cheek. "Good night my son, and please remember I love you as you are!" Akihiko didn't say much but he knew he was happy as he was. But now things were getting complicated.

Sleep never came to Akihiko, no matter how hard he tried. All he really wanted to do was be with Hailee in her time of need. 'Please Hailee, don't be mad at me. That's all I ask of you!' Akihiko thought as he stared at the ceiling.

Since Hailee no longer had a phone. The hospital called her sister Ciera. And in no time Ciera was by her side. "I'm glad you're okay Hailee. When I got the phone call saying you were shot! I told Dave I was leaving before he had a chance to get dressed."

"Hailee laughed at her sister's silliness.

"I'm surprised Akihiko isn't here with you Hailee?"

At the mention of Akihiko's name Hailee's heart dropped. " I lost my phone Ceira, and Akihiko's number. So I have no way to contact him."

Ceira could see Hailee really wanted Akihiko to know what happened. " Don't worry Hailee I'll go to his house and tell him." Before Hailee could say thank you, Ceira was gone. Hailee was hoping Akihiko and his parents were home by now. After all he did say it would be late till they returned home from visiting their relatives. But Akihiko told her they would met for breakfast in the morning. Hailee couldn't wait to see Akihiko again!

It was a little after four in the morning when Kagome heard the doorbell ring. Her and InuYasha didn't sleep after everything that happened after Akihiko made it home. They simply talked about what they should do next. Kagome was surprised to see Ceira at the front door. "Ceira, what brings you here at this time in the morning?"

"Forgive me Mrs. Tashio, but can I talk to Akihiko? I need to tell him something about Hailee." Ceira said while bowing to her teacher. "Please Mrs. Tashio, it's very important Hailee was almost killed last night!"

Kagome tried to act like everything Ceira was telling her was new. "I'm sorry Ceira, but Akihiko can't come right now. But I'll tell him what happened."

This didn't go well with Ceira. "What kind of heartless people live here. Your son claims to love my sister, and in a time like this he can't even be by her side!? I knew he was to good to be true!" Ceira wanted to make sure Akihiko could hear her so she spoke again, but this time louder. "You hear me Akihiko, you're to good to be true! My sister deserves better!"

"That's enough now Ceira, I think you said enough. I know you're upset, but don't think my son is heartless. He'll be with Hailee in the morning." Kagome slowly shut the door and told Ceira good night.

When the door completely closed, Ceira stood there for a second before crossing her arms and leaving to return to her sister's side. 'Some boyfriend you are Akihiko! You can't even come see Hailee in her time of need. I knew you were to good, some sweet guy act. But now I know, maybe not at first. But somehow the truth is out! I bet you're with another girl, wait till I tell Hailee! She'll be heartbroken.' The more Ceira thought to herself, the madder she got.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The secret is out!

When Ceira returned to the hospital, Hailee was a little surprised to see Akihiko wasn't with her. "I guess they didn't come home yet? Huh Ceira."

A mixture of sadness and anger could be seen in Ceira's eyes. "Oh their home Hailee, but when I asked Mrs. Tashio if I could speak with Akihiko. She told me she would tell him, and that I couldn't see him."

Ceira could see the hurt look in Hailee's eyes. "Oh Hailee, I'm so sorry. But...I think Akihiko is to good for you. And really I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't with another girl."

A tear started to fall when Ceira mentioned Akihiko being with another girl. Ceira set down next to Hailee on the hospital bed. Taking hold of Hailee's left hand, Ceira tried to comfort her heartbroken sister. "You know Hailee, it shouldn't surprise you. After all, this is how your luck always goes with guys."

Anger and jealousy hit Hailee at that moment. "Oh Hush It Ceira! Who cares if this is how my love life goes. And good for Akihiko if he does have someone else, I don't give a damn!" Hailee pulled her hand away from Ceira's, and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Hailee, but why else would he not come see you?" Ceira said placing a hand on Hailee's shoulder.

"Just...let me alone for awhile Ceira. I...I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay sis, but I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

Hailee only nodded and said. "Okay." Once Ceira left, tears started to fall down Hailee's cheeks. 'Why...why does this always happen to me?!' Hailee thought as she cried.

Akihiko was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. It was only a few minutes left till sunrise. It was hard to keep Akihiko calm after he heard Ceira's words, his demon side went crazy! It took everything Kagome had to keep Akihiko calm. Even InuYasha tried to help Kagome. But soon Akihiko's demon side became to strong. Leaving Kagome with no other opition, but to erect a barrier around Akihiko. Kagome never dreamed of having to do this to her son, but to much was at stake.

As the hours passed, Kagome could tell she couldn't last much longer. And when the first rays of sun came through the bedroom window. Kagome started to feel her body give out. And when Akihiko started to transform back, Kagome fell to the ground. "Mother!" Akihiko yelled running to her side.

But Kagome never hit the floor, InuYasha's transformation had ended in time. Along with his quick reflexes which allowed him to catch her just in time.

"Father is...is she okay?!"

Looking down at his wife that laid motionless in his arms. InuYasha answered his son. "She's just used to much spiritual power, she hasn't put up a barrier for along time. That and to hold it up for so long. She just needs rest, by afternoon she should be okay." Picking his wife up bridal style, InuYasha then headed to their bedroom.

"Father?" Akihiko spoke, causing InuYasha to turn towards his son.

"I'm going to see Hailee, she needs me."

InuYasha gave his son a nod 'yes' before leaving with Kagome.

Akihiko literarily ran the whole way to the hospital, only stopping at a few crosswalks here and there. Right before Akihiko got to the hospital he remember. "My hair, damn it!"

Akihiko didn't wear his hair long like his father. But when he transformed on the new moon night, his black that wasn't quite to the middle of his back. Grew long and silver like his father's, as well as his fangs and claws. So now his hair was long, and he didn't know how to explain his hair to Hailee. Swallowing hard and letting out a breath, he continued on. He would think of something later on, if Hailee asked about it.

Ceira had returned to Hailee's room after the doctor explained to Hailee she could return home. As the doctor exited Hailee's room, Akihiko entered.

Ceira was the first to see him. "And why may I ask are you here Akihiko? Funny how last night or more like 4 hours ago, you couldn't show up. And now you decide to show up. Akihiko only lowered his head as Ceira spoke. "Well as far as I'm concerned Mr. you can just go back home. Hailee doesn't need some asshole like you making her feel all special. Only to find out when she really needs you, you're to busy doing god knows what."

Looking up at Ceira and then Hailee, Akihiko tried to do what he thought was right. "Hailee, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier. Something...something came up."

"Yeah, I bet something came up, your dick with some other girl!" Ceira said.

Akihiko turned to face Ceira, a growl escaped him. Causing Ceira to cross her arms, it was hard to say who was madder.

"Ceira, if you don't mind could I speak with Hailee? Alone!"

For once Hailee spoke. "I think it would be best if you left me handle this sis. Besides you'll be right outside the door if I need you." Ceira just huffed, before leaving the room.

Hailee and Akihiko didn't say anything at first, neither really knew how to start. Finally Hailee spoke as tears started to form in her eyes. "Why didn't you come Akihiko? What was more important then me?"

Taking Hailee in his arms, hugging her tightly, Akihiko spoke. "Nothing in this world is more important than you Hailee. I wanted to be here with you so bad, you have no idea how much I wanted to be by your side."

"Than why Akihiko, why weren't you here? Don't you trust me?"

At Hailee's words of trusting her. Akihiko got angry! "Of course I do! That's why it's best you don't know."

"What Akihiko? Just tell me!"

Slightly pulling away from their embrace, Akihiko starred into Hailee's blue eyes. Before kissing her hard on the lips. "Akihiko?" Hailee said after he broke the kiss.

"I...I can't tell you just yet Hailee, but I will very soon okay? Just promise me that you believe me when I say there is no one else but you in my life. I love only you Hailee."

"And I love you to Akihiko. And I do believe that there is no one else in your life." A few tears fell, which Akihiko gently wiped them away. "Good, now would you like me or your sister to take you home?"

"I want you to take me home Akihiko." Hailee said before giving him a passionate kiss. Taking her hand, Akihiko and Hailee were about to leave when a detective walked in.

"Excuse me, but are you Hailee Myers?"

Both Hailee and Akihiko looked at each other. "Yes I am, what can I do for you?"

"Well Miss. Myers, I have a few questions I would like to ask you."

"Oh, well I already told the cop everything I know about the robbery."

Reaching into his jacket, the detective pulled out a picture. "Well Miss. the security cameras picked up something else. Tell me Hailee what do you know about the person helping you in this picture?"

Hailee didn't know what to say, as she looked at the picture of Akihiko in his half-demon form. But she had no idea that Akihiko was the very person in that picture, and when Hailee looked over at Akihiko. He seemed lost, just starring at the picture. 'They know, I forgot about the cameras. And now everything my father warned me about is happening.' Akihiko's thoughts were interrupted when Hailee spoke.

"I don't know anything about him. Only that he helped me." At her words, the detective just nodded.

"Well if you do remember anything let me know, here's my number." The detective handed Hailee his card, and left. Along with the photo of Akihiko as a half-demon.

'Dad is so going to kill me when he finds out.' Akihiko thought to himself, as Hailee and him walked out of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:** Sorry for not updating for a while. I've just been really busy this month. So now enough of my chatter and on to the story.**

Chapter 8: InuYasha

Akihiko stayed with Hailee after they returned to her apartment. He did call home once they got there. After all it was late in the afternoon now. And his mother had blacked out earlier that morning. Akihiko had no idea if his mother was truly alright. But after his father told him she was resting peacefully. He felt a little better, but he still blamed himself for everything that happened.

Hanging up the phone, Akihiko set down next to Hailee On the sofa. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, Hailee decided to ask him if he was okay. "Akihiko, is everything okay?" Hailee asked, as she reached for Akihiko's hand.

His voice was shaky as he spoke. "Hailee, we really need to talk about what happened last night. It's a matter of life or death. But just know I would never let anything happen to you."

Letting go of his hand, Hailee lightly placed it on his cheek. The feel of her hand on his cheek, made him lean into her touch. Letting out a heavy sigh, Akihiko then continued. "You know Hailee, I can't imagine life without you."

Pause

"And I know this is sudden, but how much do you trust me Hailee?"

Hailee felt her eyes start to burn at Akihiko's words of trust. 'What could be going on, to have him so scared? That he feels I won't trust him?' Hailee thought, while lightly rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "Akihiko, of course I trust you, true we haven't been together very long. But...I feel like we were meant to be together. I've never felt more sure about a guy. As I do with you Akihiko."

Placing his hand over her's on his cheek. Akihiko closed his eyes and tried to think of the best way to start his story. But a loud knock on Hailee's apartment door stopped him.

InuYasha stayed close to Kagome, as she rested in their bed. After not using her spiritual powers for so many years. The stress of using them to hold up the barrier around Akihiko, had her in a coma like state. As InuYasha held Kagome's hand, a look of hopelessness was on his face. Taking his free hand, he lightly brushed her bangs away from her eyes. InuYasha froze when he notice Kagome had a fever. 'Great just what I needed now, damn it now what?!' InuYasha thought, as he stood to get a cool cloth for his wife.

Placing the wet cloth on kagome's forehead, worry started to form in InuYasha's mind. 'Damn, this isn't good. What's causing the fever anyway?' InuYasha thought, as he left out a heavy sigh. "I'll have to go get Akihiko Kagome, he'll know what to do. Besides I can't take you to the hospital. If this fever gets worse, you'll need medical attention Kagome."

A small moan left Kagome's lips, and that's when InuYasha decided it was time to act fast. Removing the now warm cloth from his wife's forehead, InuYasha gave her a loving kiss. And then place the cloth in the cool water bowl that was on the night stand. After putting the cool cloth back on Kagome's head, he picked up her hand and placed a loving kiss on her knuckles. "I'll be right back Kagome, I need to leave you for a bit. Just hang on till I get Akihiko, maybe he'll know what to do koi."

Giving Kagome one last good-bye kiss. InuYasha hestated, he really didn't like leaving her in this condition. But he was at lose as to how to help his sick wife. So picking up an old bandana to place over his ears, he then left to get Akihiko. He knew from the phone call earlier that Akihiko was at Hailee's apartment, so he didn't have worry about where to find his son.

However when InuYasha reached his destination, InuYasha smelled a totally different scent. There was someone else in the apartment with Akihiko and Hailee. Slowly InuYasha approached the apartment, luckily the sun was starting to set. "Good the sun is starting to set, then I can stay in the shadows." InuYasha said to himself, as he approached a nearby window.

Peaking through the window InuYasha found Akihiko and Hailee sitting side-bye-side on the sofa, and holding hands. Another man set across from them, writing something down every now and then. InuYasha could tell that whatever was going on, had his son very nervous. "What the hell is going in there?" InuYasha quietly asked himself.

Placing an ear to the window, InuYasha could make out a few words being said. It was when InuYasha heard the man say to Hailee about the monster that saved her. InuYasha blood froze! They were no longer safe, and from the sound of things soon the entire world would know about them. Which meant so would the Japanese army. "I wonder if anyone knows about what happened all those years ago? But still we need a plan if they do start looking for us. Can this night possible get any worse?"

Seeing the man stand and head for the door. InuYasha then slid back into the shadows, and when all was clear he entered through an open window with ease. Not really caring at this point if Hailee saw him or not, InuYasha made his way towards the two sitting on the sofa. Hailee had her face buried in Akihiko's shoulder, just trying to find some comfort. Especially after reliving that terrible night again to the detective.

The detective had asked a few questions about the strange person who saved her. As Hailee described the person that saved her, as having strange dog like ears that were definitely real, along with long silver hair. Akihiko started to feel uneasy, however no one seemed to notice his uneasiness.

Something caught Akihiko's attention, and when he looked up there stood his father. Arms crossed and not looking at all happy. Not sure what to say, Akihiko only gave his father a curious look.

Feeling Akihiko seemed to be uneasy all of a sudden, Hailee questioned him. "What's wrong Akihiko? Did I do something wro.." Hailee froze when she saw InuYasha standing in front of them. Hailee wasn't really scared of InuYasha. After all wasn't this the man that saved her? But why was he here now?

Akihiko pulled Hailee a little closer, trying to reassure her she was safe in his arms. Letting out a heavy sigh, Akihiko decided it was time to tell Hailee everything about his life. "Hailee I think it's time I tell you about me and my family. And if you wish to leave me when I'm finished explaining. Just please don't tell a living soul, okay Hailee?"

Hailee really didn't know what to think. What was the deal with this family anyway? "Akihiko, you know I love you. And even though we haven't been together very long. I know you treasure me more an anything." Placing her hand on Akihiko's cheek she then continued. "And I can see it in your eyes Akihiko that you truly do love me." Tears slowly started to fall down Hailee's cheeks as she finish speaking these words.

Akihiko didn't know how to respond to her words. Gently Akihiko wiped her tears away, than passionately kissed her lips.

"Feh, whenever you two are done with your little make-out session, just let me know." InuYasha said turning in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry dad, but Hailee is very special to me. And besides I've seen you and mom more than once."

At the mention of his beloved wife, InuYasha gave Akihiko a serious look. "We need to go son, there's no time to talk about it here. Let's go!"

Akihiko didn't know why, but his father's voice sounded worried. "Dad, what's wrong? Did something happen to mom since we talked earlier?"

Head down, and golden eyes showing great loss, InuYasha only replied. "I...I don't know what's really wrong with your mother Akihiko. Your mom has a very high fever, and I can't get it done. W-We need to do something fast Akihiko. I-I don't want to lose her."

As Hailee listened quietly to father and son talk. She could see where Akihiko got his caring, and gentle side from. Hailee's voice was shaky as she spoke. "A-Akihiko, don't y-you think w-we should take your mom to the h-hospital?"

Akihiko could tell Hailee was scared, but it seemed she was also concerned about his mother's well being. "Yes Hailee I agree, I'll be back once things are taken care of with my mother."

But before Akihiko turned to leave with his father, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "No Akihiko, I'm coming with you! I want to help my...my future husband in anyway I can. Unless you don't want to marry me?"

Akihiko was frozen after hearing Hailee's words of marriage. "H-Hailee...I..yes, but for me we would mate first. I hope you don't mind, but that's how dog demons marry."

A smile can to Hailee's lips. "Not at all mate!"

Sitting down in his office chair Detective Alexander Quinn. Gave a heavy sigh, her didn't like when information got released without him knowing it. And somehow the video tape image of a strong man with dog ears and silver hair, got released to the higher up.

Letting out a mad curse, Alex slammed his fist on his desk. "Damn it! Now the army, S.W.A.T, and god knows who else will be after poor Hailee. This is the very reason I didn't want this tape released. When I find out who left this tape out, I'll kick their ass so hard, they won't sit for a week!"

A knock came from his office door. Still very frustrated, Alex stood to answer the door. 'Damn, now who?' Alex though, as he walked to the door. Opening the door he then came face to face with a Japanese army general.

**A/N: I want to thank Meisea for helping me pick my detectives name. And my sister too. Thanks and remember to review.**


End file.
